Wciąż żywe wspomnienia , coraz większy koszmar
Aikko: Witajcie moi kochani! Dawno się nie widzieliśmy. No więc mam dla was neispodziankę, ale najpierw przypomnienie co się działo o ostatnim odcinku! Więc w ostatnim odcinkach ... Lee Sin: Obudziłaś się? Penelope: Nie chcę żyć w tym koszmarze! Wilk został szarpnięty mieczem.. Naomi: Dlaczego.. niech.. niech ktoś pomoże!! Opening Muzyka : Fairy Tail - Opening 9 - Towa no Kizuna Pojawiają się wszyscy zawodnicy w centrum transferowym . Kamera oddala się ukazując ich teleportację na arenę i pojawia się napis Przetrwaj lub Zgiń : Zemsta . przez ulicę idzie Skullface , naprzeciw niemu Naomi oraz Jolie . Rzucają się na siebie z bronią . Jolie wykonuje wariacje ataku ze swoim wilkiem , Naomi rozwija nową broń po czym obie wykonują atak . Skullface z wrośniętą bronią zatrzymuje icha ataki . W pokoju gdzie spali Seraph i Irelia stoją na przeciw siebie a na nich pada blask poranka . Oboje mierzą w siebie bronią i ruszają do ataku . On rozwija skrzydła dzierżąc niebiańską włócznię a ona aktywuje ostrze uwalniając energię . W lesie Tiara jest otoczona kręgiem ognia i spokojnie go mija , gdy nagle wyskakuje Marcin . Ona chwyta za bombę o odrzuca daleko ruszając do walki na pięści . Garen w katakumbach mierzy się wzrokiem z Montaną . Ściska miecz i wymachuje nim , ale dziewczyna przelatuje mu nad głową gdzie z jej ramienia zeskakuje wąż , który pluje mgłą trucizny . W centrum handlowym Vayne ładuje strzały i celuje w Miriam która szponami rozdziela kolejne strzały . Zatrzymuje siei nagle blokuje skrzyżowane miecze Veneidy . Dalej Quan na swojej włóczni trzyma poturbowaną Penelopę . Oboje płaczą . Dziewczyna celuje jedną ze strzałek w chłopaka . Na drzewie Kunoichi chce od tyłu zaatakować Yukimurę , ale on odrzuca ją siłą włóczni i mierzą do siebie niewiadomym wzrokiem , zawziętości i smutku . W środku wieży siedzi Bobbie i ogląda przez okno walki emitując z siebie mroczną energię po chwili puszczając miecz z dłoni . Ostrze pada na ziemię i pojawia się odbicie poturbowanego Oksana . rozpływającego się w nicość . W dziwnej maszynie z założonym kaskiem siedzi Aikko wokół niego są pulpity z wszystkimi walkami . Uśmiecha się złowieszczo po czym wstaje i unosi rękę pokazują znak mordercy . Ekran po tym zalewa krew ludzi oraz ich podobizny przypominających ich martwe , zmasakrowane ciała . Po czym rozpływa się i pozostaje pustka . 29.12,2060 Świt poranka, Miasto , Walka w mieście Dziewczyny z obu stron były otoczone. Jolie dyszała ze zmęczenia a Naomi na czworaka siedziała ranna na ziemi. Jolie: Musimy coś zrobić.. nie wytrzymamy.. Wilka również miał się kiepsko i stanął koło Jolie. Jolie: I dlaczego nie wspomniałaś o finale.. Naomi: Nie mam czym się chwalić. Wstała i chwyciła za soją broń. Skullface właśnie biegł prosto z mieczem w ręku. Skullface: Czas by to pole bitwy stało się waszym cmentarzem! Naomi: Ja go odciągnę czy coś.. a ty z wilkiem zaatakujcie Bobbiego. Jolie: Ale … Naomi: Już! On jeden potrafi być groźny. Nagle dobiegł i dziewczyna zablokowała cios. Skullface: No proszę! Zderzyli się i napierali z całych sił na siebie. Nagle i drugi rywal rzucił się do ataku. Jolie wymieniała z nim ciosy, jednak przewaga była znacząca. Jolie: Jak to możliwe.. Bobbie: Wszystkich kart się nigdy nie odkrywa! Mhaha! Miecz zabłysł ciemniejszym płomieniem aż po tym ciosie broń dziewczyny została rozwalona. Wilk chciał zaatakować, ale ten machnięciem uderzył w zwierzę. Trysnęła krew która prosto padła na twarz dziewczyny. Zwierzę upadło prosto na Bobbiego. Jolie: Jak.. Z rąk wyślizgnął się jej metalowy pręt od broni. Naomi: Uciekaj! Oberwała nagle w twarz została odrzucona prosto na ciało wilka. Naomi: Jestem słaba.. za słaba.. Przezwyciężając słabość ledwo co się podniosła. Skullface: Masz jeszcze czelność się podnieść? Naomi: Dopóki oddycham będę walczyła.. o wolność.. naszą wolność! Skullface: To takie.. Wymierzył prosto bronią w jej twarz. Wystrzelił, gdy nagle wilk wstał i rzucił się. Kula wbiła mu się prosto w czaszkę. Na twarzy dziewczyny cisnęły się łzy. Naomi: NIEEEEEEEEEE!!! Z załamanymi rękami padła na martwe ciało zwierzęcia. Naomi: Dlaczego.. on był niczemu niewinny. Bobbie: Mdli mnie kiedy to widzę… pozwól że skończę z nimi. Skullface: Proszę. Ja jeszcze pobrudzę sobie ręce. Cisnął mieczem prosto w dzikuskę. Specjalnie nie ciął, żeby zostawić ją poranioną. Jolie: Przestań.. Zadał jej kopniaka w twarz rozwalając jej policzek. Bobbie: Giń, giń ,giń! Złapał ją za włosy i uniósł wymierzając mieczem. Bobbie: GIŃ! Miał właśnie przebić jej serce ale coś błysnęło i oskoczył. Tuż przy ramieniu dziewczyny przeleciała włócznia wbijając się w asfalt. Bobbie: Coś tłoczno dziś się robi, czyż nie? Seraph: Milcz pomiocie! Zleciał i objął ranną dziewczynę. Seraph: Wszystko będzie w porządku. 29.12,2060 Świt poranka, Akcja ratunkowa W międzyczasie w innej częście areny miały właśnie miejsca dramatyczne wydarzenia... Wyschnięte jezioro w lesie Tiara stała naprzeciw Miriam zdziwiona dziwnym zachowaniem Marcina. Marcin nie wiedział co ma zrobić w tej sytuacji a Miriam zrobiła się dziwnie wroga. Miriam: Ty ją znasz? Marcin: Tak jakby.. Miriam: Tak jakby! Tiara: Właśnie.. tak jakby! Marcin: Spaliśmy razem w dołku dla ochrony. Miriam: W dołku powiadasz.. Zaczęły się jej trząść barki i wpadła w gniew. Tiara: Naprawdę znasz tą lubieżnicę? Miriam: Nie nazywaj mnie tak! Zaczęły znowu na siebie warczeć z złości. Marcin próbował je jakoś opanować ale to nie dawało skutku. Marcin: Może omówimy to na spokojnie.. Marcin(Myśli): Jak dojdzie do walki to nie chcę stać pomiędzy tą dwójką. Miriam: Mam poza tym ciekawsze sprawy! Tiara: Szukanie kochasiów? Miriam: Zejdź ze mnie.. przynajmniej wyglądam. Tiara: Wkurzają mnie takie pięknisie.. Miriam: No to niech wkurzają! Mnie Zarozumiałe irytują. Tiara: Raczej inteligentna. Miriam: Dosyć! Założyła ponownie szpon na rękę i była gotowa ruszyć, ale nagle zatrzymał ją chłopak. Marcin: Obie spokój… Nagle wyjął jedną z swoich niespodziankowych butelek. Marcin: Albo się ochłodzimy i dojdziemy do porozumienia albo za chwilę dojdzie tutaj do wielkiego wybuchu. Obie dziewczyny spojrzały się na niego i wyczuły że mówi poważnie. Wyszarpała rękę jego uścisku a Tiara zrezygnowana odwróciła się. Tiara: Pójdę po rzeczy które niosłeś. Marcin: Obiecuję że to w porządku dziewczyna. Tiara: Uwierzę jak zobaczę. Wycofana zaczęła się wspinać na górę. Marcin schował swój strachlik a Miriam odetchnęła z ulgą. Miriam: Dziwna jakaś.. Marcin: Wiesz.. w końcu nie wiadomo na kogo można trafić. Miriam: Ale musisz mi pomóc! Penelope porwał i mnie też ale zostawił mnie w lesie. Marcin: Kto porwał? Miriam: Nie wiem kto to był, ale zachowywał się nienormalnie.. Marcin: Nienormalnie? Dużo jest psycholi.. Miriam: Czekaj.. Zaczęła się zastanawiać aż coś się jej przypomniało. Miriam: Lee.. miał na imię Lee i był zabandażowany! Był to jak cios gromem. Chłopak również sprawdził wcześniej pozostałych i wiedział kim on jest. Marcin: Tylko nie on.. Przełknął z niedowierzaniem ślinę. Miriam: Ale co z nim? Marcin: We trzech będzie ciężko go pokonać. Tiara: Jeśli obmyślimy dobry plan to będzie dobrze. Zjechała z całym bagażem jak gdyby nic na dół. Miriam: Co już mi ufasz!? Tiara: Nie, ale sama jestem ciekawa spotkania z nim. Marcin: Strachu nie czujesz? Wiesz pewnie kim on jest! Tiara: Wiem.. i wiem dlaczego też został pokonany. Trzeba zrobić coś z nim, póki jest okazja. A właśnie.. z kimś walczyliście? Miriam: No co ty nie powiesz! Staraliśmy się… Mieliśmy pecha i trafiliśmy na łowców. Tiara: Rozumiem że mrocznego łowcę i skrytobójczynię. Marcin: Vayne i Veneida… Tiara: Chwila i skoro Penelope tam była to i Lee który porwał to był tam… Dziewczyna nagle opuściła głowę i ścisnęła pięść. Miriam: Zabiła go… Geniuszka wcisnęła w ręce Marcina część bagażu i sama na Plecu zarzuciła i zaczęła iść. Miriam: Naprawdę ciebie to nie interesuje? Na chwilę się zatrzymała i westchnęła. Tiara: Przeszłości nie zmienisz… ale chwyć przyszłość. Sama mówiłaś, brakuje nam czasu. Miriam odwróciła się spoglądając na jej tył i zaczęła iść poprawiając lekko szpon. Marcin: Obiecuję .. odbijemy ją. Tiara: Nie składaj obietnic bez pokrycia. Marcin: Zaufasz nam? Tiara: Postaram się. Westchnęła jakoś mało przekonująca i w trójkę zaczęli biec w stronę tego miejsca. Domek na drzewie Złapał ja za nogę. Mimo, ze to nie do uwierzenia ale słyszał bicie jej serca, czuła strach jak z tamtego feralnego dnia. Penelope: Proszę.. puść.. Lee Sin: Wysłuchaj mnie! Penelope: Błagam zostaw mnie.. juz wystarczającą tragedię przeżyłam. Lee Sin: Ja wiem o tym.. Chciał ją przytulić i pocieszyć, ale nie mógł. Penelope: Zostaw moje ciało! Nagle wstał i podszedł do stołu. Sięgnął po coś by jej wręczyć. Ona bez ruchu siedziała w kącie. Lee Sin: Proszę.. Chciał jej dać owoc. Niepewna sięgnęła po niego. Penelope: Powiedz.. czego ode mnie chcesz? Lee Sin: To będzie forma.. moich przeprosin.. Penelope: Przeprosin.. nic nie zmieni losu tamtego dnia.. Lee Sin: Powinienem był coś zrobić… Penelope: Ale nie zrobiłeś! Patrzałeś na to z przyjemnością! Lee Sin: Uwierz! Wydawał się inny! Penelope: Inny!! Przez niego straciłam moją cenną rzecz.. Rzecz której każda kobieta nie odda temu jedynemu. Rozczuliła się i po policzku spłynęła jej łza. Penelope: Chciałam by to był on, ale zawsze się bałam mu powiedzieć. Nawet teraz kiedy się spotkaliśmy ponownie ogarnął mnie strach. A teraz.. jeszcze mój ukochany nie żyje. Wkurzona rzuciła owocem. Penelope: Naprawdę sił nie mam na to.. Niespodziewanie się rzuciła i zaczęła się szarpać. Lee Sin: Proszę! Zawsze jest nadzieja! Penelope: Ona dawno umarła wraz ze mną! Nie widział, lecz w jej oczach pojawił się obłęd, a załamanie dopadło ją. Lee Sin: Pozwól.. pomogę ci! Penelope: Ty egoisto! Chcesz samemu sobie pomóc! Lee Sin: Ja.. ja.. Penelope: Mam ci wybaczyć byś tylko się oczyścił. Dla twojego spokoju. Szarpała się dalej, ale przygniótł ją do ściany. Lee Sin: Powiem ci coś. Jego głos nagle stał się zimny i bezemocjonalny. Lee Sin: Powiesz te słowa i pozwolisz mi zniknąć. Penelope: Nie!!! Ten westchnął szarpnął mocniej. Dziewczyna zaczęła odczuwać ból. Lee Sin: Masz powiedzieć.. masz.. Penelope: Jesteś jak ten rycerz.. podróbka rycerza. Oboje z osób dobrych, staliście się potworami. Lee Sin: Wiem! Wiem, i muszę.. muszę od ciebie wymusić te słowa! Penelope: Nic nie zmienisz.. nic! Czasu nie cofniesz! Lee Sin: Ale zdziałam na teraźniejszość! Uderzył ją prosto w twarz. Ona padła obijając się o łóżko. Splunęła mieszaniną śliny i krwi na pościel. Na czole również zaczęła spływać. Penelope: Miriam… przepraszam.. Sięgnęła ręką za pościel i machnęła prosto na niego. Zdezorientowała go i próbowała uciec, jednak on nie dał się tak łatwo skołować i złapał ją ponownie. Polana Trójka sprzymierzeńców właśnie dobiegła prosto na miejsce. Marcin: Ruszajmy! Wyciągnął broń, a Tiara wyciągnęła coś z plecaka. Tiara: Musimy działać szybko jeśli mamy ją uratować. Miriam: Błagam.. tylko to chcę zrobić! Biegła za Marcinem, który miał się zamachnąć, ale nagle jego bransoleta zapikała. Głos: Otrzymujesz filmik śmierci z twoją znajomą. Nawet nie zdążył spojrzeć, a nagle ściana została wybita. Jego wzrok starał się ogarnąć co się dzieje i zauważył lecące ciało. Padło prosto na polanę. Załamany poszedł sprawdzić. Wiedział, że się załamie ale musiał mieć pewność. I ujrzał, zakrwawione pobite zwłoki dziewczyny. Marcin: Penelope… Padł przed jej ciałem. Marcin: Dlaczego… dlaczego to nas dotknęło. Miriam: Nie… Szybko pobiegła do niej i spoglądała na nią. Miriam: Proszę ocknij się! Zaczęła ją szarpać, chciała by się poruszyła ale nie odnosiło skutku. Marcin: Proszę przestań.. Miriam: Przybyłam za póżno.. Położyłą głowę na jej piersiach i wtuliła się płacząc. Marcin dostał ataku i ruszył nieprzemyślanie w stronę chatki. Nagle z chatki wyskoczył chłopak, Marcin się zatrzymał. Tiara zaszyła się gdzieś za drzewami i zaczęła coś kombinować. Marcin: Ty... ty jesteś nim! Poznałem już to... Lee Sin: Więc wasza drużyna zebrała się po raz kolejny? Powoli się uniósł i wyprostował. Lee Sin: Jak miło będzie zniszczyć was do końca... Spojrzał na swoje splamione krwią ręcę. Lee Sin: Nie mogę już zwać się mnichem zen.. upadłem i teraz podążam inną ścieżką.. Marcin: Dlaczego ją zabiłeś.. dlaczego! Nie mógł wytrzymać tego napięcia i cały był rozdrażniony. Lee Sin: Jedyne co chciałem spokoju... Zacisnął pięść i sam się zdenerwował. Lee Sin: I ona odmówiła.. a ja żle znosze odmowę... Marcin: Odmowę? Człowieku! Zatłukłeś ją na śmierć... Teraz zdychaj! Wyciągnął butelkę i rzucił prosto w niego i okolice drzewa ogarnął płomień. Załamana Miriam chwyciła za ciało Penelope, żeby ją odciągnąć. Ta na chwilę otworzyła oko. Penelope: Miriam? Miriam: Ty żyjesz!? Penelope: Ledwo co.. proszę.. nie trać nadziei.. Miriam: Błagam.. nie mów tak.. będziesz żyła. Zaśmiała się, ale od razu skręciło ją z bólu. Miriam ja położyła pod drzewem. Penelope: Ja ją straciłam.. wiele razy.. Zamknęła oczy i w końcu zaczęła znikać. Miriam: Penelope... PENELOPE! Rozpłynęła się w nicości a branzoleta spadła i uderzyła o kamień i pękła. 29.12,2060 Świt poranka, Obozowisko Yukimura zniesmaczony zachowaniem dziewczyny w spokoju jadł swój upieczony płat ryby. Ona sama rozłożyła sobie rybę na ziemi i skubała. Ciągle na nią spoglądał dziwnym wzrokiem. Yukimura (Myśli): Jak ona mogła włożyć rybę do stanika? Może ma… nie.. nie widać po niej.. Wziął kolejnego gryza i dalej się zastanawiał. Yukimura (Myśli): A może… w ogóle o czym ja myślę.. to przecież arena walki.. Zamnkął oczy żeby się wyciszyć. Yukimura (Myśli): Przestań myśleć o zboczeństwach… Odetchnął i wziął kolejnego kęsa, ale dziewczyna zniknęła mu z oczu. Yukimura: Huh? A gdzie? Nagle go złapała za baczki pleców i zaczęła gilgotać. Kunoichi: Nieładnie się patrzy takim wzrokiem! Ten zaczął się śmiać i wiercić. Yukimura: Przestań! HAHAHA. Kunoichi: Więc masz gilgotki? Specjalnei zaczęła go dalej łaskotać do momentu kiedy się wydarł. Yukimura: Powiesz mi co robisz? Kunoichi: Nazywam to zasadzką! Yukimura: To nie jest zabawne.. Kunoichi: Przed chwilą inaczej to się wydawało wydawać. Yukimura: Cóż... zostałem przechytszony. Zarumienił się i odkaszlnął. Specjalnie zasłonił twarz bo wciąż miał uśmieszek. Yukimura: Więc.. skoro nasze poranne obowiązki zostały wykonane.. to.. Ta przysnęła nad paleniskiem. Wystraszony pobiegł ją przytrzymać. Yukimura: Yhh.. Niezręcznie ją złapał, a ta się zachichotała. Kunoichi: Masz w główce dużo brudu! Yukimura: Wcale nie! Kunoichi: A puścisz? Yukimura: Żebyś cię ogień popieścił!? Kunoichi: No spokojnie.. za dużo dramatyzujesz. Yukimura: Dramatyzuję!?!?!? Kunoichi: Tak trochę ...tak Yukimura: Ugh... i co mam zrobić? Kunoichi: Puścić? Niezdecydowanie puścił, ta stanęła na rękach i odskoczyła. Kunoichi: Poczuj moją moc ninja! Łii! Yukimura: Ona jest tak urocza... Kunoichi: To więc.. co chciałeś zrobić? Wziął kij i zaczął rysować po ziemii. Yukimura: A no tak.. więc.. proponuję przenieść oóz z przełęczy w stronę katakumb. Tam powinno być dobre miejsce do znalezienia wroga oraz wyeliminowania go. Kunoichi: Ale co konkretnie? Yukimura: Będziemy musieli się wślizgnąć i założyć bazę wypadową. Jedno z nas będzie pilnowało zapasów, drugie będzie stało na czatach. Kunoichi: Więc rozumiem, że mamy działać ofensywnie? Yukimura: Dokładnie.. na dodatek w takim miejscu dobrze rozchodzi się głos więc komunikacja będzie ułatwiona. Kunoichi: Tono ja i moje cycuszki idą w drogę! I nie trzymaj ich następnym razek oki? Jego twarz można było porównać do pomidora. Yukimura: Do..dobrze... Kunoichi: Więc ruszamy! To co postanowili zamierzali zrealizować... 29.12,2060 Świt poranka, Mroczna komnata .. jednak tam gdzie mieli iść kryło się inen zło. Montana: Powiesz d;aczego jestem taka boska? Wąż jej zasyczał przed nosem. Montana: Wiesz co powiedzieć.. Pogłaskała go po główce. Nagle jednak chwyciła i rzuciła nim o ścianę. Montana: Ale nie chcę głupich pieszczot! Wąż chciał uciec ale go złapała. Montana: Chcę czegoś wiecej niż słówka.. udowodnisz mi swoją lojalność? Wąż jakby instynktownie machnął końcem ogona. Montana: Więc poczuj! Uniosła lekko szatę i wbiła z całej siły węża. Zajękła i padła na kolana. Montana: Cudownie.. oh... Padła na ziemię. Wąż chciał się wydostać a ta się rozmarzyła. Wyciągnęła rękę i lekko osunęła go. Wąż wyglądał na zmęczonego. Montana: Znalazłeś wyjście z mojej groty kochaniuśki? Jaki ty cudowny.. Przyciągnęła go do piersi i rozrzerzyła mu paszczę. Montana: To twoja druga nagroda! Ssij! Jedz musisz nabrać sił, musisz być silni kiedy nadejdą goście. Wyciągnęła drugą rękę i zerknęła na branzoletę. Montana: Oni chcą nas odwiedzić a ja zapewnę im najciekawszą atrakcję! Wąż zaczął rozrzerzać pysk coraz bardziej jakbyc chiał zjeść jej pierś. Montana: Oww! Wygięla się do góry i jęczakał. Montana: Bandyta i rycerzyk nie zapenili mi tyle frajdy co ty.. owww.. Na jej twarzy widniał pot. Montana: Owwwwwww... 29.12,2060 Świt poranka, Krąg Ognia W międzyczasie Marcin nerwowo spoglądał na mnicha. Lee Sin: Wyczuwam w tobie strach, złość... Marcin: Zamknij pysk! Lee Sin: Chcesz zginąć po raz drugi? Marcin: Teraz będzie inaczej! Osobiście będę mógł cię sprać. Uśmiechnął się i chwycił ogień. Marcin: Sprawię, że to co zrobiłęś będzie twym błedem życia i będziesz gnił za to! Lee Sin: Rozumiem.. czujesz chcęć mordu.. więc zapraszam! Wystawił rękę i zaprosił go do ataku. Ten wyciągnął miecz. Marcin: Mistrzem fechtunku nie jestem.. ale znam to i owo! Rozlał na miecz kleistą substancję która rozpaliła miecz. Marcin:Zobaczymy jaki gorąc wytrzymasz! Rzucił sie do biegu i zaczął niestety chybiać. Jego ruchy były niedokładne i dal wojownika łatwe do ominięcia. Lee Sin: Długo to nie zajmnie.. Mhaha! 29.12,2060 Świt poranka, Centrum Vayne i Veneida z już zagojonymi ranami i zebrani do kupy znależli się na łownym holu. Veneida: Więc co o tym myślisz? Vayne: Bzdura jak mówił. Veneida: Po co mają wiedzieć ,że giną. Zacisnęla pięść i spojrzała na nią. Veneida: Skoro osobiście mogę ich z moją siłą i sprytem pokonać. Vayne: Jeśli o to chodzi.. dołączmy do zabawy nie sądzisz? Veneida: Hmmm? Vayne: Zobacz.. Pokazał jej rękę gdzie było skupisko kilku kropek w jednym miejscu. Veneida: Takie duże przyjęcie obok nas? Vayne: Powinni się wbić co nie? Veneida: Oj tak! Zapewnimy im niespodziankę i to przeogromną. Vayne: A z tego co znalazłem. Wyciągnął z plecaka dwie kusze. Vayne: I ty możesz być łowczynią. Veneida: Oh nie gadaj tak bo pomyślę żeby cię zabić... Vayne: Oh wbiłaś mi igłę w serce. Veneida: Jak miło. Zaczęli się uśmiechać i naładowali kusze. Veneida: Więc ruszamy. Vayne: Czas odtrzelić parę główek. Skierowali się prosto na dach i dzięki połączeniom między wieżowcami mogli na spokojnie przechodzić między nimi dzięki prostej linie z hakiem. W międzyczasie... Aikko: No wiem... za mało odc. no ale hej! Pierwsza pani zginęła.. a no i niespodzianka? Cóż.. zostawię na inną okazję. Więc to wszystko w tym niesamowitym odcinku pełnego wrażeń! Coś nagle buchło mu przed twarzą i dyma zamazał ekran. Ending Muzyka : Fairy Tail - Ending 9 - Kono Te Nobashite Wszyscy zawodnicy stoją w kręgu . Po chwili się rozbiegają we wszyskie strony . Pokazana zostaje szkoła Oksana w której się uczył i on sam . Po chwili rozpływa się w nicość . W wiosce plemiennej w Afryce Naomi właście się bawi podczas festiwalu , po chwili znikając z widoku . Na polu bitwy Seraph i Irelia kierują wojskiem , atakując sąsiednie lotnisko , ale po chwili znikają . W somu ubrana w przepiękną sukienkę Miriam spogląda przez okno w agonii , po chwili znikając . W świątyni Yukimura siedzi obok swojego mistrza , trzymając w rękach młodą Kunoichi . Po chwili oboje znikają . Quan siedzi w nefrytowej sali spoglądając pomiędzy rzeżbami , znikając po chwili . W górach w świątyni na szczycie skały Lee Sin medytuje i nagle znika . W zwykłym domu nad jeziorem szczęśliwa Penelope siedzi z rodzicami w domu , jednak zostawia ich samych . W bibliotece wśród książek siedzi Tiara snując kolejne strony , ale nagle rozpływa się . W więzieniu federalnym siedzi Bobbie , który rozmyśla nad ucieczką , znikając beż śladu po chwili . Zamknięta w klatce rozebrana Montana nawołuje kogoś by jej pomógł . Po chwili klatka staje się pusta . Garen właśnie bierze udział w turnieju rycerskim i jedzie konno mierząc się z rywalem , ale rozpływa się w nicość . Młoda Veneida leży na polanie i owiewa ją wiatr oraz pada słońce . Nagle znika wśród trawy . W mrocznej puszczy Vayne stoi zadowolony nad upolowanym niedżwiedziem z którego wyjmuje hak z pyska , ale znika w ciemnościach . Marcin siedzi obok jakiegoś mechanika w warsztacie i zmontowuje ładunek wybuchowy nagle znikając z miejsca pracy . Nad stosem rozszarpanych ciał stoi Skullface chcąc zdjąć maskę , ale znika w tajemniczych okolicznościach . Okazuje się , że to Aikko przewijał pokolei panele uśmiechając się przy każdym . Na jednym z nich szybkim ruchem ręki wypisał Uśmiercony . A w kolejnym odcinku! Marcin ciska ciosami prosto w mnicha, w końcu udaje mu się trafić. Marcin: AHAHAHA! Yukimura i Kunoichi dochodzą do celu. Kunoichi: Wiesz... mam dziwne złe przeczucia... I co z niesamowitą walką w mieście? Seraph: Skąd? Jak? To wszystko w kolejnym odcinku Przetrwaj lub Zgiń! Kategoria:Przetrwaj lub Zgiń : Zemsta - Odcinki